The purpose of the training program in dermatology is to provide advanced training in basic science research as it relates to the study of the skin. The program is directed towards the training of outstanding physician- scientists for academic careers, b will also include Ph.D.'s committed to dermatology and to the study of skin-related problems. The major strength of this program resides in its faculty: members of the Dermatology division and/or principal investigators in the Dermatology Program Project Grant joined by distinguished scientists in other departments at the University of Washington. The training faculty group have particular expertise in the study of: 1) morphologic and biochemical assessment of cutaneous development and repair; 2) keratinocyte-specific proteins and functions; 3) extracellular matrix metabolism and, 4) structural proteins of the extracellular matrix including elastin, proteoglycans, and collagens. The areas under investigation in these laboratories utilize a variety of approaches involving cell biology, enzymology, protein chemistry, modern molecular biology, gene transfection, immunology, and cell culture, thereby exposing a trainee to the broadest possible scientific training opportunities. Specialized training in areas not offered by our own staff will be open to the trainees through our close association with the faculty of other departments in the medical school e.g., Dr. Dusty Miller, Affiliate Professor Department of Pathology Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) trained Dr. Neil Silverman in retroviral methods for gene therapy; Dr. Keith Sullivan, Associate Professor of Medicine (Oncology), FHCRC, trained Drs. Kathryn Erickson and Dianne Thompson in graft vs host disease (GVHD) mechanism and therapy. Dr. Andrew Farr, Associate Professor of Biological Structure, trained Dr. Marshall Welch in molecular biology techniques for identification of ligand and receptor expression on keratinocytes and thymocytes. Selected candidates will be eligible upon approval by Dr. George Stamatoyannopoulos, Professor of Medicine (Medical Genetics), for training in molecular biology following the guidelines of the Molecular Medicine Training Program. In addition, there are regularly scheduled research seminars presented by our division as well as seminars offered in a number of associated basic science departments including Biological Structure. The dermatology training grant program is intended to train individuals with a strong commitment to pursue a full-time academic research career. Continued support is requested for 3 postdoctoral trainees who have received the degree of either M.D. or Ph.D. Candidates are selected from our clinical training program and/or from outside applicants applying directly to our research program. The training program has developed an aggressive program for expanding the pool qualified minority applicants as well as recruiting and retaining those applicants. Likewise, a strong program is in place for teaching research integrity.